Dream of You
by Arieva LeFly
Summary: They like each other, but won't tell anyone. Will she admit her feelings? Will he accept it? Oh man... I'm losing it... Anyway, story's better than summary. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me and have mercy, please. R


**Dream of you**

„Blah blah," TALKING

_'Blah Blah' _THOUGHTS

(Blah blah) AUTHOR'S NOTE

**----**

HARUHI'S POV

Today in the club will be long with Tamaki and his breathtaking hugs, Kyoya increasing my high enough debt and with Hitachiin brothers, forcing me to do whatever they think of in the moment. The only ones that act nice to me are Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. _Mori-sempai... _I wish for him to see my feelings towards him.

Maybe he would notice, if I showed it more. But then the others would notice it too and they would thwart it. It can't happen! Even if I know that Honey-sempai wouldn't be against it and maybe he would help me. THAT'S IT! I'll ask him for help.

NO ONE'S POV

Haruhi ran through the crowded halls to Third Music Room. She stopped in front of it and slowly opened the door.

„You're late," said Kyoya as cold as usual.

„I'm sorry. I met Princess Yume-sama, who asked me for information about today event in Host Club," said Haruhi absolutely breathless and then turned to Honey-sempai.

„Can I talk to you in private, please?" asked Haruhi politely and Honey nodded. Mori wanted to accompany him as always but Honey stopped him and said it was okay.

„What's wrong, Haru-chan?" asked Honey and closed the door behind him.

„At first, promise me, that you'll keep everything I'll tell you for yourself and won't tell anyone. Especially not to Mori-sempai," said Haruhi and Honey nodded.

„It looks like I'm in love with Mori-sempai and I definitely don't know what to do," whispered Haruhi, which made Honey laugh.

„I know you do," said Honey still laughing.

„Is it really that obvious? And... do you think, he likes me? I just want to know, if I should tell him or not," said Haruhi sad.

„Look Haru. I know Takashi all my life and I know what he feels. Believe me, when I say he likes you," smiled Honey knowingly.

„How do you know?" asked Haruhi desperately.

„Cause he told me so," giggled Honey. „I'll give you an advice. Today's the singing competition in Club, right? Sing for him and you'll see," said Honey and returned to Music Roon.

_'Sing for him? Wait... how could he know, that I composed a song for Mori-sempai?' _thought Haruhi confused and went in. (Originally the song sings Kirsten Dunst in movie called Get Over It, but right now I'll give it to Haruhi for a while )

„What was so important? And why don't you talk about it with Daddy?" asked Tamaki, compressing Haruhi in his death-bringing embrace.

„It wasn't so important and my dad's in work right now," said Haruhi, sending Tamaki to his dark corner.

„That was good, Haruhi," laughed Hikaru and Kaoru.

„Go change to your costume, costommers will be here any minute," Kyoya told her and handed her beautiful white dress possibly made by Hitachiin's mother (guys are in tux or suit).

Haruhi sent him death glare (the one, she usually sends to Tamaki), but there was no time to argue, so she went change.

When she came in again, the customers were already seated in fonrt of piano.

„Welcome, princesses. Today you'll see and hear sing every host member and then you'll choose the best. It's showtime!" cried Tamaki dramatically and slid the curtain open, revealing the Hitachiin brothers.

Half an hour later...

„That's can't be true. Now it looks like I won't have turn," mumbled Haruhi for herself. Everybody already showed their so called talent, except Honey-sempai. Yes, even Mori already sang. But it was so quiet, that nobody heard him. Maybe it was on purpose.

Honey-sempai came in front of everyone with Usa-chan in his arms and that cute expression of his and most of the remaining conscious girls fainted. When Honey finished his show, he smirked at Haruhi.

„I beg for your attention, ladies. The last and most awaited host member is coming. Please, welcome Fujioka Haruhi. May I accompany you on piano, my precious daughter?" asked Tamaki with a wide smile and went to his dark corner again, when Haruhi said: „I don't think so. I'll handle it by myself."

She took a deep breath and sat by piano. The whole room became quiet and waited for her art expression. Haruhi quickly looked at Yume-sama, who was the only one aware of Haruhi's gender. She just smiled and nodded. Haruhi then turned back to piano and started to play (such a talent girl, huh?)

_Let me sleep  
For when I sleep  
I dream that you are here  
You're mine  
And all my fears are left behind  
I float on air  
The nightingale sings gentle lullabies  
So let me close my eyes_

And sleep  
Perchance to dream  
So I can see the face I long 

_To touch  
To kiss  
But only dreams can bring me this  
So let the moon  
Shine softly on the boy I long to see  
And maybe when he dreams  
He'll dream of me_

I'll hide beneath the clouds  
And whisper to the evening stars  
They tell me love is just a dream away  
Dream away

_I'll dream away_

So let the moon  
Shine softly on the boy I long to see  
And maybe when he dreams  
He'll dream of me

Oooohhh  
Dream of me

When last tone was heard, through the hall echoed loud applause. Haruhi shyly bowed and ran to the rest of Host Club.

At the moment nobody noticed that Haruhi sings as a girl, which is really weird for a guy.

„That was amazing! My precious daughter is so talented," cried Tamaki with real tears in his eyes and poor Haruhi in his arms.

„Tono, leave her be. Can't you see, that she can't breathe?" said Kaoru and when Tamaki let go of her they did the same.

„Yeah, 'cause only WE can do it!" yelled Hikaru mockingly and ran from really angry Tamaki.

„It wasn't that bad," smiled Kyoya, who almost started to sell records of members.

„Haru-chan was amazing, ne Takashi?" grinned Honey.

„Ah," said Mori and Haruhi blushed. Honey looked at them, smiled and knowingly left them.

„Was that song meant for me?" asked Mori and Haruhi froze.

_'How could he know?' _though surprised but nodded.

„Yes," said Haruhi and looked away. Mori and looked in her eyes.

„Mori-sempai..." she started but then suddenly felt his lips against hers. She smiled into the kiss and closed her eyes, not noticing great amount of people looking at them.

When they pulled away, Haruhi hugged him with happy grin.

„I dream of you," whispered Mori and she just smiled.

_Everyone tells me that I'm not in fashion  
I don't look like the girls in the magazines  
They may be hidden  
But I've got my passions  
I just don't parade around like some home-coming queen_

Take a look, here I am. Can't you see  
One simple smile from you  
Could set me free  
So if you take a look  
let your heart be your guide  
I'll show you love if you take a look  
at the girl inside


End file.
